Sweet fourteen
by Chazz girl
Summary: The series sequel to Fourteen again! Will Logan actually get the cure this time? OR does he want to stay the same fourteen year old boy? Will Kurt ask Logan out or will Pietro? Who knows! All i know is, this is going to be hell to write XD Oc's maybe
1. Chapter 1

Logan: Hey viewers of Fourteen Again! I'm Logan AKA Wolverine AKA the damn girly boy in this stupid fanfic.

Kurt; HEY this fanfic is about you, you should be happy!

Logan; How can I when I'm almost a girl in this story!

Kurt; yeah yeah. Tell them what you did already.

Logan; Oh yeah! I tied up and gagged the Authoress because you guys seem to like her stories. Anyway, i'm going to force her to continue it!

Kurt; you just basically said you hate it.

Logan: Well I do, but her getting tortured is more funnier.

Kurt; Man you're a total bitch.

Logan: Oh yeah! *grabs Kurt by the shirt and yanks him down for a kiss* She's going to make a sequel instead and the two of us is going to be dating around the second or third chapter.

Kurt: *Blushing madly* Uh uh uh!

Logan: *Smirks* Or I'll go out with Pietro.

Kurt: Wait....WHAT?!

Chazz girl: MMPH! MMMM! MM! MPHM!

Logan; sorry don't speak idiot.

Chazz girl: *looks pissed*

Kurt; She might kill you in the fanfic now.

Logan: *shrugs* Can't die.

Chazz girl: *holds up a sign that says "GOING TO BE RATED M NOW!"

Logan: How'd she get untied.

Kurt; *Blushes*

Chazz girl: *takes out the gags* BLEH! THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS GOING TO BE RATED M NOW! ONE RAPE SCENE THEN SWEET SWEET SEX BETWEEN LOGAN AND KURT!...Or LOGAN AND PIETRO! LOGAN GETS SCREWED EITHER WAIT!

Kurt and Logan; *Turns red*

Logan; Wait rape?! WHO'S RAPING WHO?!  
Chazz girl; not tellin *smirks*

Logan: Grr!

Chazz girl: Oh quiet you're going to get laid by Kurt or Pietro be happy.

Logan; HOW CAN I BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!

Chazz girl; oh I guess you can't. *smirks* anyway guys I never really planned on leaving it like that. I ain't no bitch.  
Kurt; you said you were.

Chazz girl; quiet! Anyway here it is! THE NEW SERIES! Sweet Fourteen!

Logan: cheesy name.

Chazz girl: shut up! I'm an mpreg fan so unless you want to be a fourteen year old who got pregnant, I suggest you shut up!

Logan; grr....

Kurt; heh

Chazz girl:....Also I've been thinking about adding an OC. A normal kid, not a mutant, not popular, but is Logan's new friend or something. Tell me if you're fine with that.

Logan and Kurt; in short her excuse to put herself in it.

Chazz girl: SHUT UP!

Kurt: You know Todd never really is mentioned in the fic.

Logan; maybe he hates her like everyone else does!

Kurt; I bet! Nobody really likes Todd.

Chazz girl; ….but....

Logan: *laughs* Who could like him? He's so creepy looking!

Kurt; *laughs* Fred gets more fans then him!

Chazz girl: …..

Logan and Kurt; Cause no one likes a bastard like him.

Chazz girl; That it! Logan you're going to crossdress and Kurt you're going to get in so many awkward situations with Logan AND Pietro! *marches off*

Kurt; ...I'm assuming she's a Todd fan.

Logan; Great I'm going to be crossdressing.....-_-

Kurt; Hey be happy she's going to let you say the F word now.

Logan: really?

Kurt; yep.

Logan; YES!

Kurt; well this was a stupid introduction. *leaves*

Logan; ….hey you think she's mean enough to make us have oral sex? *follows him*

Kurt; I don't even want to know.

**And this was a wonderful introduction to Sweet Fourteen **


	2. Chapter 2

**(yep starting the chapter. I am bringing the OC but I'm not going on full detail on how they became friends cause I'm just lazy)**

"Hey Logan wazzup home pup?" Heather asked with a laugh.

"Shut the hell up," Logan spatted.

Heather smirked as she watched Logan lay back in the grass. Kneeling next to him, she started rubbing his belly like he was a dog. Within seconds he started laughing and thumping his leg like an actual dog. Logan soon sat up fast and pinned her to the ground. Smirking, she tried to slide away when he got out his claws and pinned the lower part of her shirt to the ground.

"HEY NO USING MUTATIONS!" Heather shouted then pouted.

"Aw you're just jealous you don't have kick ass awesome claws," Logan said smirking then took out his claws. "Ms. Wants to be a mutant."

"Don't need to be a mutant to do THIS!"

She started tickling Logan's belly and watched him laugh. When she got the upper hand, she got Logan to lay back again and the two were now laughing together. Both were sitting now and staring at each other with a smirk on their faces. They glanced back at the institute before they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hey Logan you think that Xavier guy could....oh I don't know...give me the X gene?" Heather asked hopeful.

"Yeah he's more of telepathic man not a DNA changer kind of guy," Logan said then gently punched her arm. "Sides, why are you so eager to try and become a mutant? Heck! I'll soon have to worry you'll head to a nuclear plant!"

Heather pouted once again before she saw the other X-men. They honestly didn't really like her as much as Logan did. Which, was perfectly fine with him! The two would usually prank the others (mostly Scott and less of Kurt for obvious reasons) and she already got on the bad side of Jean when she told her favorite 'you wanna ho?' joke. It got a laugh out of Logan not so much with the others. They tried to convince Logan to no longer be friends with her which ended with him saying 'Eh, she meets my requirements funny, nice, and you all fuckin hate her'. Jean shoved a bar of soap into his mouth but it was so worth it.

"She's back again?" Scott asked when he saw the two. "Logan why don't you just go to HER house instead of bring her here?"

"Shut up tight ass," Logan said. "Go talk to your girlfriend."

"Yeah!" She said. "If you're lucky enough maybe she's finally let you do her!"

Scott glared at the two then walked away. Both snickered when he left and started on with their favorite game of 'hide and seek'. Sure it sounded boring but Logan made it fun because he used his claws in the game. However, it usually got finish quickly when Heather hid in Scott's car and Logan put a big scratch in it. This ended up with him shouting they should play their little game in the training room instead. When Heather pointed out that could kill her, Scott caught himself before he said 'That's the point'. Logan didn't like him for saying that and that night Scott got locked out in his birthday suit. He was going to do that anyway so he might as well did it for a good reason. No one knew he did it still. Even Scott didn't know!

"Okay start hiding," Logan said then smirked. "May I suggest you hide near Scott's wheel?"

"Brilliant plan my friend absolutely brilliant!" Heather said then ran off.

Logan smirked and watched her jump into Scott's car. He took out his claws and dashed towards Scott's car and cut out the wheel. Heather burst into giggles before she got out of the seat and dashed towards the institute. Logan followed her quickly and the two soon made their way down the halls, into peoples room, and unfortunately....ended up in Charles room where they broke a something.

"CRAP!" The two shouted.

"Logan what are we going to do?!" Heather asked worried.

"I don't know!" Logan shouted.

_"I suggest you tell me,"_ A voice penetrating their thoughts said.

Slowly, the two turned around and saw Ororo and Charles standing there. Both gulped and looked at each other. Time for lecture and punishment time.

***

"I don't even live here yet I still have to do punishment!" Heather mumbled.

"Oh so you're saying you would've put all of this crap on me?" Logan asked slightly irritated.

"...No....Xavier's punishment is far more easier then my parents punishments are."

Logan and Heather mumbled some more as they finished cleaning up everyone's bedroom. Right now they were both thankful that Scott and Jean were a bit of neat freaks. Evan's room however was completely hell. When they arrived in Kurt's room, the two completely forgot about their punishment and just looked through his stuff. They found pictures of Kitty (she was changing clothes), pictures of Logan (Heather made a comment that made the boy blush, didn't help because the pictures were of the boy changing), red boxers, teal boxers, pictures of Kurt with his fake muscular body (Heather and Logan each kept one), and they found some blue fur that was possibly because he was shedding.

"He looks hot in this picture!" Heather said staring at the muscular Kurt. "Dude he would look sexy in a speedo....You'd look sexy in a bikini."

"Quiet Heather," Logan said hiding his picture. "Now we got to clean up this mess."

"Fine...Hey you think Xavier will let me sleep over?"

_"Perhaps I'll think about it once your start cleaning Kurt's room," _Charles said through their minds.

Logan laughed when Heather clenched her head freaking out. She never got use to Charles. The two started cleaning up the room again. After twenty minutes his room was done and the two went to Logan's room. They listened to music and almost started rough housing again but remind calm when it turned six o clock. That's when they got hungry.

"We ought to eat," Logan said then sat up. "We also might be eating alone because everyone except Kurt and Charles are out."

"Lolo I'm starting to think they don't like me," Heather said feigning hurt.

"Heh at least Ororo likes yah."

"Because I gave her one of the plants my mom grew by hand."

Both of them stood up and slowly ventured their way to the kitchen. Heather hand to hold Logan's hand because last time she walked by herself she ended up in the bathroom then Scott's room and then the lab. That...was really how she found out they were mutants. Because she got lost.

"Look Heather you stay here for a second I need to go tell Charles we're done cleaning," Logan said.

"Kay Lolo," She said and rummaged through the fridge.

"...Jeez you go through the fridge like it's your own house."

She shrugged and Logan let out a sigh. He walked towards Charles room silently. Looking around, Logan wondered where the man was. The boy could wait, but then half the food might be gone when he gets back. Letting out a sigh, he turned around to walk away when he bumped into Kurt.

"Oh hello Logan," He said then smiled. "How are you?"

"Hey Kurt," Logan said. "I was just heading to the kitchen to have some dinner with Heath....you wanna join us? I promise we won't put hot sauce in your food like we did with Scott."

"That vas you huh? And here I thought Scott just liked spicy food."

The two laugh which soon turned into an awkward silence. Both then walked towards the kitchen quiet. Neither of them talked. Both were halfway there when the picture Logan took from Kurt's room fell from his pocket. Noticing this, Kurt picked it up. The blue boy blushed and glared at Logan who had a blush on his face too.

"Vhy did you take this from my bedroom?!" Kurt asked angrily.

"Well why do you have pictures of ME in your bedroom?" He snapped back at him. "You creepy stalker!"

"You're the one who is staring at pictures of me vith muscles!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself! At least I don't jack off with it!"

The two turned red and started shouting at each other. Within seconds they started breathing heavily then looked away. Kurt cough a bit before he glanced at Logan.

"So...you think I like hot vith muscles?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe...you like me topless?" Logan asked not even looking at him.

"Maybe."

There was silence. They started walking back towards the kitchen again and took a seat at the dining table. Heather was eating a banana (the healthiest food she loves) and was staring at the door. When they came in she threw away the peel then leaned back a bit. Both boys just ate left over pizza from last night without talking. It was getting rather awkward. Noticing she wasn't wanted there right now, Heather said she needed to go then went to the bathroom. When she was gone, the two boys looked at each other.

"We forget what just happened right?" Logan asked.

"Vight," The blue boy said then finished his pizza. "You'll throw away the picture of me with muscles?"

"If you throw away the pictures of me stripping."

"Deal."

When Heather came back, Logan dragged her out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He set up the pillows so there was a small barrier between the two and then got into bed with her. Both said goodnight to each other and Heather soon fell asleep. When he was sure she was out, Logan took out the picture of Kurt. _Who is he kidding he ain't going to throw away the pictures,_ Logan thought then put away the picture in his nightstand drawer. _Besides when I'm normal again this will be good for future blackmailing purposes. _Snuggling into his bed, he was about to fall asleep when he heard the pillows get put away. Opening one of his eyes he saw Heather trying to get Kurt onto his bed then notice he was up.

"In my defense this is all for you my friend," She said then smiled nervously.

"....I don't know if I want to kill you or hug you," Logan said.

"Come on he'll make a great teddy bear!"

"I love you, now get him in. When he wakes up...."

"I'll say he was sleep teleporting."

The two friends started snickering. When Kurt was in between them, they curled up against him snickering. Logan hated and loved his friend right now. Soon a arm was draped around him and was getting lower. A blush came and Logan snuggled against Kurt's chest. He was nice and warm. Gentle, soft, and felt great to be with.

**(HOW IS IT?! 8D Heather won't be here in the next chapter really just mention. I hope she doesn't sound too much of a Mary-Sue. If so tell me and I'll fix her up a bit. Anyway I hope you like the ending! 8D) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Oh great it already started. The main reason why Fourteen again ended so fast because I was getting bored with it! I'm getting bored with this one too already. Which means this story will have...three more chapters before I end it.)**

"You can do it Lolo!" Heather said smiling big. "You can do it! I know you can! No one's braver then you are! You can do anything my friend!"

"You're right I can do this!" Logan said posing a triumphant pose. "I can tell Kurt how I feel about him.....What was that Jean you need me in the danger room? Well okay! I gotta get going bye Heather."

"I didn't hear her say that!"

"She said it in my mind! Ah? What was that? I'm sorry Jean I'll be right there stop yelling at me~!"

Heather quickly grabbed her friends shoulder and dug her feet into the ground in an attempt to stop him. It was utterly useless because the boy was far stronger. Finally, she got in front of him and stood there with a frown on her face. _Damn it stop frowning, _Logan thought as he tried to look away. One thing that got to him was her frown. It was a rare oddity for her since he never seen her frown before. Even when he saw her crying she was smiling! Which....honestly was a bit creepy...but none the less!

"Come on Lolo you gotta do it!" She said the pointed at him. "When I come back here next week his arm has to be around YOUR waist!"

"Fine!" Logan said glaring at her. "I promise when you come back from that stupid anime convention Kurt will be my boyfriend!"

"Good pup! Now I gotta go see yah!"

When she was gone, Logan kicked the lunch table before sitting down. He couldn't believe he made a promise that he would go out with him. That was as possible as Sabertooth becoming a fourteen year old too! Besides, Kurt would no doubtly say no. After all they could just imagine what would happen. It could happen something like....

_"HAH So big tough Logan has a cute little crush on me huh?" Kurt laugh. "Do you daydream of me screwing you senseless? Well? Let me guess you want me to treat you like a girl don't you?"_

_"Not at all!" Logan shouted turning red. "I just really like you Kurt!"_

_"So what you're saying is when you become an adult again you'll still want me to fuck you? You a big ol fag aren't you Logan? You disgust me you fucking bastard."_

Okay maybe Kurt wasn't going to say THAT, but he could still reject Logan. Besides, when he did get back to normal what would happen then? Would they still go out? If they did, then Logan would switch from being the 'girl' of the relationship to the 'man' of the relationship. _…That wouldn't be so bad actually,_ He thought. _I can do the screwing instead of getting screwed...WAIT WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING OF HAVING SEX WITH HIM! _Logan let out a groan before he looked around. He might as well tell Kurt that he likes him just to get it over with. Besides, he felt a bit more confident when he remembered when Heather slept over and got him into bed with them. When Kurt woke up he didn't say a thing about him being in his arms. The only thing he did was blush.

"He possibly likes me back," Logan said a small blush appearing on his face.

"Well duh of course he likes you," Kitty said coming out from hiding.

"Were you spying on me?! DAMN IT KITTY!"

She giggled a bit before she walked towards him and phased right threw him. Shivering a bit, Logan turned around to glare at her. _I HATE WHEN SHE DOES THAT! _He thought.

"You so wanna go out with Kurt don't you?" Kitty asked with a giggle. "It's written all over your face! Everyone knows you like him too."

"No they don't," Logan said angrily a blush appearing on his face. "I have made it low key on how I have a stupid little crush on him!"

"....You're kidding right? You made it completely blunt that you like him! Blushing anytime he talks to you, running away when he just barely touches you, stuttering, hanging out with him more often, frowning every time he flirts with me. Logan if that's not blunt then what is? Even Kurt knows you like him!"

A redder blush appeared on Logan's face before he gave Kitty another glare. When she giggled again, Logan turned away crossing his arms. _Fuck you Kitty! _He thought. _It's not obvious! No one knows about it! You just pay to much fucking attention!_ Kitty gave him a smirk. Putting her hands onto his shoulders, the girl brought him closer and smirked.

"How about I help you with your little crush?" She asked. "I bet by the end of the day Kurt will fall head over heels for you I promise. Who knows he might even ask to do you!"

"KITTY!" Logan shouted his face as red as a tomato now.

"Oh come on you know you've been thinking of what it's like to get done by Kurt. Besides I bet he has the same idea too."

"What do you mean?"

"I got laundry duty once and when I went to get Kurt's sheet he was still in bed moaning your name and getting excited."

_I want to die now, _Logan thought as his hair went over his eyes. _Rip out my heart right now so I can die. It's either die of that or die of embarrassment! _Kitty looked at him up and down before giving him what he considered an evil smile.

"I have some skirts that could possibly fit you...," She said then grabbed his wrist and started yanking him towards the institute. "OOH And I know the right shade of lipstick too! You look like a fall to me anyway!"

"Wait skirt shade?" He asked confused. "Fall? HUH!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KITTY?!"

**

"I fucking hate you," Logan said as another blush came across his face.

"So guys you think Logan can get Kurt's affection like this?" Kitty asked.

Scott was near the brink of laughter while Jean kept on saying how cute 'Little Logan' was. Rogue was a bit disturbed by how he looked but thought it was funny all the same. Evan was just bursting into laughter and called him 'Miss Logan'. It all fit though. Logan was now wearing a small light blue skirt with a light yellow blouse with a pink bow in his hair. Kitty also forced him to wear panties instead of his normal boxers. Something about how it would show if he wore it with the skirt. That's not all that she forced him to wear. She got a choker on him, socks that went to his knees, Mary Jane shoes, and a bracelet. Kitty also put lip gloss on him, a slight blush (though she said that he already blushed a lot as it is), eye liner, and mascara. Not only that, but she straightened his hair so it wouldn't be spikey then curled it up at the tips. Logan looked like a plain chick after she fixed him up.

"Kill me," He whined.

"Aw but Logan you're so adorable!" Jean said happily. "You look like a little girl!"

"Heh you're very....pretty...," Scott snickered. "What's next you going to go to the mall and shop for new purses?"

"GO DIE SCOTT!"

"Logan he's coming! Everyone leave fast!" Kitty said.

Everyone left, leaving Logan standing in the room alone. He let out a soft groan then felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kurt standing there looking completely confused by this. He was blushing a bit as he looked up and down at him. _Is he checking me out?! _Logan thought raising an eyebrow. _Mildly weird but better then Pietro. He's not gawking at my ass._ Kurt opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was stutters.

"Uh....Kitty got bored," Logan said glancing at the ground. "And....she....wanted...to..."

"Y-You look so....," Kurt started.

"I know like a girl. She's such a fucking bitch sometimes and I..."

"Beautiful...."

Logan froze and stared up at Kurt blushing. Quickly he looked down and immediately regretted it. He could see the boy was hard which made the blush deepen. It didn't take long before Kurt wrapped his tail around Logan's waist to bring him closer. He then grabbed the younger boy's wrist and snaked his free arm up the back of Logan's shirt. Roughly, Kurt kissed Logan which shocked him. When they pulled away, both started panting before Kurt teleported the two of them into his room. Logan then fell backwards onto Kurt's bed and stared up at him.

All of a sudden Kurt took off Logan's shoes, the socks, and the skirt. Soon the blouse was on the ground as well and Logan was almost bare naked and the only thing that covered him was the underwear. Kurt licked his lips and started licking Logan's neck which got a moan out of the small boy. Nipping at his neck now, Kurt started tugging off the underwear with his tail while Logan clenched onto the blue boy's shoulders. Now Kurt pulled away from Logan and started unbuckling his pants then threw it aside as well as his boxers.

"Stop Kurt...someone could come in," Logan said quietly.

However Kurt didn't listen and pushed Logan onto his back. Feeling incredibly weak, Logan just laid there with his eyes shut. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't be happier. The bed creak and Logan slowly opened his eyes. There was Kurt not wearing any clothes and was smirking.

"Mein Leibe...," He whispered then positioned himself.

***

Logan sat up fast blushing furiously.He looked to his side to see no one was there except himself. The whole thing was just a stupid dream. Panting a bit, Logan quickly checked to see if he had gotten excited and sighed in relief when nothing was wet. Putting down the sheets, he got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning. _It's thanksgiving week I don't have school,_ Logan thought then laid back. _BUT HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO FALL BACK ASLEEP AFTER THAT?!_ Letting out a groan, he got out of bed and went down to the hallway. Going into the kitchen, Logan took out a glass from the cupboards and got himself a glass of water. As he took a drink he soon smelled someone familiar. Turning around fast, Logan turned red when he saw Kurt standing there blushing himself.

"Um...vat are you doing up?" Kurt asked.

"Just woke up from a...nightmare," Logan said and looked away. _I can look at him! _

"Oh um....me too..."

"What was your dream?"

The blush increased and Kurt looked away fast. That's when Logan noticed the blue boy was tugging down his shirt a bit to hide something. _Wait a minute..._He thought before he looked up at Kurt shocked.

"YOU HAD A WET DREAM DIDN'T YOU?!" Logan shouted.

"SHHH!" Kurt said. "I don't vant everyone to know!"

"W-Who the hell were you thinking about?!"

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of purple before he coughed into his hand. Logan finally understood who and put down his glass. Quickly he went past Kurt fast. _HE THOUGHT OF SCREWING ME! _He thought turning red.

"Did he realize my dream?!" Kurt asked himself freaked out before he chased after Logan. "VAIT LOGAN!"

Logan quickly dashed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. There was a thump and then Logan opened the door slightly. On the floor was Kurt who looked extremely dizzy. Looking around the hallway, he propped Kurt up against the wall. Getting away from Kurt he thought for a second before getting next to him.

"I...don't mind that you dreamt about me elf," Logan mumbled before going back into his bedroom and locked the door.

**(HAH! Thought this was going to be the chapter where he gets laid huh? XD NOPE! :3 anyway hope you like it!...Yeah Logan's OOC WHO GIVES A DAMN!? XD) **


	4. Chapter 4

_I hate snow, _Logan thought as he stared out the window. Everyone was inside eating and everyone was squished next to each other. Logan had to find sanctuary by himself in the classroom. The teacher let him eat there mostly because he thought Logan knew about his little taboo (which was the teacher was dating a freshman). Truth be told he didn't know about it until the teacher started freaking out when Logan walked on him holding some girls shoulder.

"Peace and quiet," Logan said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Logan!" A familiar teleporter said as he appeared in the room.

Letting out a groan, he shot a glare at him before turning away. _Go away go away go away..._Logan thought. _I came here to have an enjoyable lunch. I don't need you here! _Kurt soon took a seat next to Logan and gave him another smile. Logan just raised an eyebrow before looking back out again. He tried his best to ignore Kurt which was a bit hard. He was making lots of rustling sounds as if he was looking for something and started mumbling curse words. It didn't take long before the fellow mutant tapped his shoulder. Looking back at Kurt, Logan raised an eyebrow when he saw a small box.

"I...got you an early Christmas gift," Kurt said blushing.

"Oh...I didn't get you anything," Logan said. _Wow haven't gotten a Christmas since....I never got a Christmas gift. _

Well as far as he could remember anyway. Taking the gift, he unwrapped it and took off the lid. There inside was a small bracelet with a little wolverine chain on it as well as a little blue smurf chain. Staring at it for a second, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. He already assumed the wolverine was meant for him and the blue smurf was for Kurt. Quietly, the younger boy put on the charm around his wrist before looking back up at Kurt.

"Um...thanks Kurt," He said. _ I feel like a chick_

"You're velcome Logan," Kurt said smiling slightly. "I saw the charm and thought you might like it. Heh knew you vould like the charms though."

"Hey Kurt when are you going to see your parents?"

"Next Monday. Vhy?"

"...On Sunday you'll get an awesome gift I swear."

"Oh you don't have to Logan I got this for you because I vanted to. I mean....you'll be celebrating Christmas this year vith Xavier, Beast, Scott, and Rogue right? Just vanted to see your face vhen you open your first gift and I vanted it to be a good one. After all, Scott ain't gonna get you anything and Rogue might get you a book of depressing poetry or something. Beast and Xavier might get you a gag gift."

"Oh and this isn't? Giving me a bracelet isn't a gag?"

Kurt laughed a bit before he rubbed the younger boys head. Logan smirked at him before he threw away his lunch bag. _Great now I gotta get him something, _He thought. _What though?_

"So vhat are you going to buy me?" Kurt asked.

"Well....it's going to be cold so..wait why should I tell you?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes. "It's going to be a surprise."

The older boy frowned a bit and Logan chuckled a bit.

"You know for someone vho used to be a jackass you sure can giggle cute," He said then smirked. "Getting use to the idea of being a girly boy Logan? Maybe I should've gotten you a skirt too."

"If you got me a skirt you'd be dismembered right about now," Logan said flipping him off. "What's with the compliments by the way? I thought you had a crush on Kitty not on me. Say anymore Kurt and I might just think you want me to kiss yah."

"Wouldn't be bad then."

Logan's eyes widen and Kurt soon disappeared. Jumping up from his seat, Logan clenched the desk and growled with a blush forming on his face. _I'm gonna kill him,_ He though then crossed his arms. _Stupid teenage hormones making me fucking want to get kissed by him....now what to get him? __Lets see...something possibly warm since it is winter. Something also soft, fuzzy, and maybe...oh I don't know something cute I guess....maybe I can ask the girls they can give me ideas. _

Kurt mumbled as he walked around the institute. He wanted to watch a movie with Logan and went to ask the little boy if he wanted to watch 'The Dark Knight' with him. However Logan just pushed his way past Kurt and went to Jean's room. After waiting thirty minutes he tried asking again but Logan went past him again to talk to Rogue. Now an hour later he was talking with Kitty. _Is Logan ignoring me? _Kurt thought. _Did someone make fun of the bracelet and he got pissed off? _Soon, Logan dashed by him and Kurt caught a glimpse of his bracelet. _No he's still wearing it then what's with the rushing around? _Letting out a sigh, Kurt went to the living room. That's when a pillow was thrown at his face.

"We're busy here!" Kitty shouted. "And you can't come in here to look!"

Kurt groaned as the pillow fell to the ground. Staring at the living room he noticed Logan sitting there hiding something behind his back while Jean sat next to him smiling about something. Trying to get a look, Kurt got another pillow thrown at his face by Kitty. Getting the hint, he turned around and walked straight to his bedroom. V_hat's Logan hiding? Vhy didn't he want me to see it? And last time I check he told me that he hated hanging out vith the girls! _He thought. _He said they usually embarrassed him senseless! _Closing the door behind him, Kurt threw himself onto his bed then stared at the ceiling. _Maybe I can watch a movie with him tomorrow. _

**

Logan didn't talk to Kurt the next day. Nor did he talk to him the day after. Not even Friday. It was Sunday now and he was going to leave tomorrow morning. Standing around, Kurt let out a mumble. He was annoyed by this. _I'm nice to him an he ignores me, _Kurt thought as he shoved his clothes into his suitcase. _Damn it that bracelet cost seven weeks of allowance! He doesn't deserve the damn thing! I should demand him to give it back! YEAH! If he's going to be a jerk then I can be a jerk right back at him! _He finished packing his bags then stood up. Marching down the hallways he went towards Logan's room and knocked on the door.

"Scott if you're here to laugh again fuck off," Logan shouted.

"It's me Kurt," He said sounding a bit pissed off. "I want to talk to you!"

"Hm....Wait one minute!"

Kurt leaned against the wall and waited for the door open. He started planning on what to say to Logan. First, he would shout at the boy then demand for the bracelet back. Maybe he could get his money back if he returned it to the store. Smiling slightly, Kurt watched the door open to reveal Logan. Before he could get a word out, Logan thrust a box towards him and looked away.

"Here," Logan mumbled a blush covering his face. "I hope you like it. Not as fancy as the bracelet you got me...but I don't get an allowance like you and I can't access my bank account to get a withdraw."

Taking the box, he flipped opened the lid and pulled out a dark green scarf. On it was what appeared to be a wolverine and a smurf. Staring at it for a second Kurt looked back at Logan. He was fiddling with the bracelet now and didn't want to look at Kurt in the eyes. Laughing to himself, Kurt wrapped the scarf around his neck. Logan looked up at Kurt and started tugging at the ends of the scarfs that were hanging out.

"Hey it's actually staying together," He mumbled.

"Yep," Kurt said and got closer to him. "I love your gift Logan...."

"If you ever tell anyone that I made you this I'm gonna rip your balls off. I already have Scott laughing at me for actually making this thing and I don't need even more people laughing!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Kurt and Logan stared at each other for a second. Getting closer, the two were soon just a centimeter away from kissing when they lost their nerves at the last minute. The two quickly leaned back fast blushing. Logan mumbled something about having to go fix his bedroom and closed the door fast. Kurt quietly turned away from the door and walked back to his bedroom. Once there, he took off his scarf and folded it. Then he placed it onto his bedside table. Staring at it, Kurt then smiled and sat down on his bed. _Okay it's not expensive but....I still love it, _Kurt thought and laughed a bit at the image of Logan trying to make a scarf. _Bet he looked cute making it. Heh gotta love cutie Logan..._

***

"Bye guys," Kitty said happily as she got into her car.

Logan crossed his arms as he watched everyone get into their cars to leave. He was mildly upset that he couldn't go off to some bar like he does every winter to not celebrate it. Looking around, Logan wondered where Kurt was. Soon the teleporter came running out, tripped, then crashed into the little boy. They fell onto the snowy ground. Groaning, Logan looked up and saw Kurt overing him.

"GET OFF!" Logan shouted then kneed Kurt in the gut.

Kurt stumbled off him and groaned in pain. Sitting up, Logan glared at Kurt then noticed he was wearing the scarf. Getting up slowly, he brushed the snow off himself before helping Kurt up.

"Aw looks like the two are having a moment," Kitty shouted from the window.

"Christmas is a magical time for lovers," Jean said giggling.

"SHUT UP!" Logan snarled.

Everyone chuckled at the pissed off Logan which turned into laughter. Thanks to Jean, the mistletoe that was once hanging at the doorway was hovering over the two boys. Kurt seemed to notice this and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before he dashed into the car. After a few minutes of shocked, Logan brought out his claws. Scott had to hold Logan back before he went to kill Jean and Kurt.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO I'M GONNA MURDER YAH BOTH!" He screamed.

"Aw first Christmas kisses are always memorable," Scott said snickering. "So calmed down already Logan and say goodbye to your boyfriend."

"You're going to die too Scott!"

Soon the cars drove off and Scott finally let go of Logan. The young boy growled a bit before he marched inside.

"Let him cool off Scott," Rogue said before smirking. "Then you can make fun of him."

Turning his head back, Logan gave them one last snarl before going to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he laid down on his bed and growled. _STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! MAKING ME LIKE THAT DAMN KISS!_ As he snarled into his pillow Logan slowly stared at his wrist. He was still wearing Kurt's bracelet that, made him wish he got something equally as expensive for Kurt. Smiling slightly, he buried his face into the pillow and yanked the warm covers over him.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More then you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is**

**You**

Pushing himself up fast, Logan brought out his claws and jumped out of bed. Thrusting the door opened he slashed the radio that Scott was holding and held his claws to the older boys neck. Hearing giggles, Logan held his claws up against the second culprits throat. It was none other then Rogue. Bring his claws back, he flipped them off, then went back into his bedroom and slammed the door.

**(What a beautiful Christmas break for Logan XD I finally wrote something down and I think it's a piece of shit. Anyway....KurtLogan LUFF! HAHAHA! ...No sex yet XD) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(HATING THIS CHAPTER IT DOESN'T WANT TO BE WRITEN! oh...and just for a little more fun *and to torture the Xmen EVEN more* guess who's getting a power~)**

Logan grumbled as he heard the sounds of rocks being thrown at his window. He was too comfortable to get up and see who was trying to wake him up. Soon the sound stopped and he smiled slightly. _They gave up, _He thought. Oh was he wrong. Now there was a knocking on his window. Growling, Logan got out of bed and marched towards the window. Quickly he opened it fast so he could snap at whoever was bugging him at the middle of the night.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Um...Lolo we gotta problem," A familiar voice said.

Rubbing his eyes, Logan walked towards his bedside table and flipped on the lamp. Looking at the window again he saw two teenagers sitting on the window sill like dogs. One of them looked like a werewolf with pointy ears, fangs, yellow eyes, and a tail. However she still looked human, a furry human. She wore thick rimmed glasses, a yellow t-shirt, and black pants. Her feet was completely bare to show wolf like paws. Now for the other one he looked wild and had sharp looking nails. He wore a jacket that was a size or two too big. That went the same for his clothes. In fact they were close to the point of falling off the teenager. Logan just stared at the two taking in the detail. Finally he realized who it was then covered his mouth.

"Heather?" He asked then almost died of laughter right there. "Creed?!"

"I got what I wanted kind of," Heather said smiling nervously.

She jumped into the room and landed on all fours before sitting up like a dog. Creed came into the room too and stood right besides Heather. Logan just looked at the two snickering madly before he walked towards Heather and rubbed her head.

"Bet your happy now Heather," Logan said snickering. "Gray suits you."

"Oh hah hah Lolo," Heather said then stood up. "I'm still taller then you."

"Guess I'm not the pup anymore now am I?"

"Oh no you still are. Once I figure out how to go on and off of this power you will be pup once more!"

The two laughed a bit which soon stopped when they heard Creed groan. They gave him a glare until Logan looked at Heather.

"What's he doing here?" He asked then smirked. "And please tell me I'm not dreaming and this guy really is a teenager too."

"Shut up Logan," Creed said angrily. "I'm here because I came across your girlfriend who ran away from her house. She told me that she could help me then took me here. Didn't know she would take me here of all places to talk to the likes of you!"

"...He's fifteen," Heather said.

Creed shot a glare at her and she took refuge behind Logan.

"She's not my girlfriend," Logan said then patted her head. "Just my best friend."

"Yeah!" She said pouting. "Sides he wants to be Kurt's girlfriend."

"....my best friend who's embarrassing."

Logan hit the girl on the top of the head and she fell back onto his bed. Creed didn't bother asking before he walked up to Logan. Gripping him by the night shirt, Creed lifted Logan up so they were face to face. _He's still taller then me..._Logan thought grumbling. Heather started growling and looked like she was going to attack. She lunged towards Creed who swatted her away like a fly. As soon as she hit the wall, Heather became a human again. Getting pissed, Logan grabbed Creed's neck he tried to choke him which wasn't working.

"DAMN IT GET OFF ME!" Logan shouted.

Creed was about to throw a punch when something held him back. Looking at the door, he noticed the others standing there. Jean and Charles were holding Creed back while Kitty tried to help Heather up. Charles was able to make Creed let go of Logan and Jean dashed towards the younger boy and held him close. Snarling a bit, Creed just stood there clenching his fists.

**

Heather and Creed were now sitting in the lab while the Beast examined them. Logan was watching with Kurt until Beast got away. Then he walked towards Heather who was now human again. Beast checked all the data he got before turning towards the others.

"Well...it appears that Creed happens to have had the same accident as Logan did," Beast said then raised his eyebrow. "But how is all I want to know. It took two telepaths to do this."

"Magneto found out about Logan's accident," Creed said frowning. "I was his guinea pig. When it was over, he let me go but wouldn't let me get back to normal. I just ran off angry then she-wolf here saw me. Thought I was a.....hey what did you call me again?"

"A fluffy looking lion thingy!" Heather said happily and started fiddling with his hair. "I also said you looked cute and extremely pissed off so I wanted to help Fluffy."

Creed cringed at what Heather called him while Logan snickered. _Gotta love her nick names, _Logan thought.

"Yeah that...," He said then swatted her hands away when she tried to braid his hair. "Then she brought me here. We tried to get to Logan's room, he didn't wake up, so we had to climb up to his window. Then I tried to kill him. Easy as that."

"You were complaining the whole time we walked here," She said before sitting onto Creed's lap then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You kept on saying 'where the hell are we going?' or 'stop being so annoying' and 'stop trying to hug me'. Whine whine whine. I was wondering if you ever shut up. I persevered though! However it got boring when you wouldn't let me sing the sexy song!"

"...Get off me."

With that, he shoved her off his lap. When she hit the ground, Heather became the she-wolf again then pouted. It didn't last long though, within seconds she was sitting besides Creed again with her arms around his neck. He was getting real pissed off now.

"Now for Heather," Beast said. "I think I should make things clear right now that she did not mess around with any radiations or anything else that causes mutations. She did have the X gene in her."

"I'm a late bloomer," Heather said as Creed tried to push her away. "My parents both are mutants and so are my siblings. I was wondering when I would get my own set of powers...Hey quick question I have fur now will I get fleas? I don't like fleas. They're itchy."

Logan let out a laugh then started messing with his friends head. Creed let out another groan as he watched the two have a friendship moment, something that wasn't Creed's thing. Both teenagers gave him a look before getting away from each other.

"Look can you fix me or not?" Creed asked angrily.

"If you wanna get fix call a vet," Logan said smirking.

The two looked like they were about to fight if Kurt hadn't held Logan back and Beast held Creed back. Both boys glared at each other but slowly calmed down. Beast let go of Creed but Kurt kept holding Logan.

"Smurf you can let go," Logan said looking up at Kurt.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Kurt said a blush forming on his face.

When the older boy let go, Logan heard Creed snickering then swiftly kicked the guy in the gut. Quickly Beast had to hold Creed back before he could start attacking. Logan smirked a bit.

"Logan, Kurt, you two go to bed you have school in the morning," Beast said then sighed. "Also Heather better stay the night here."

The two nodded and walked away. As they walked down the hallway the soon heard a shout from Scott's room. Within seconds Heather was thrown out and was once again human once she hit the wall. Logan watched his friend sit up then looked at him.

"I got bored," She said calmly. "So I snuck into tight asses bedroom then just sat there at the foot of his bed. When he realized something was there, he woke up, saw me, then freaked out shouting somethin bout a werewolf."

Logan laughed while Kurt rolled his eyes then went to his own bedroom. Helping his friend up from the ground, he went to his bedroom with her. Turning around while she changed into one of shirts, he then got into bed with her. The two gave each other a smile before falling asleep.

***

Logan watched Heather come out of the bedroom in the clothes she borrowed from him. _Her boobs disappeared again, _He thought looking at her. _Maybe my friend is a guy not a girl. _The two then went to the kitchen and started eating breakfast in silence. Scott was still pissed off at Heather for last nights fright and had sat far away from her. The others didn't talk to them either. Mostly because they were dreading the thought of her possibly staying with them.

"Hey save something for me," A voice said.

Looking at the door, they saw Creed standing there wearing borrowed clothes from Scott. He looked more angry then he did last night if that was even possibly. He took a seat across from Heather and started eating. Everyone looked at each other before back at Creed. Logan then noticed a backpack was slung on Creed's shoulder. Creed seemed to notice the shocked look on Logan's face and smirked.

"Gonna be the new student," Creed said. "Till I'm back to normal."

"....I'm starting to think Charles hates me," Logan said with a groan.

Heather chuckled a bit up to the point where Creed shut her up by shoving toast into her mouth. She glared at him before eating it. Creed gave a smile of victory which was soon disappeared when Heather and Logan flung eggs at his face. The two snickered as he growled. All three of them stood up fast looking like a fight was going to start when Charles came in. He handed Heather her backpack (which was dropped off by her parents), then looked at the rest.

"All of you better get going," He said. "Don't want you all late for school."

They all looked at each other before walking out.

***

"Where was Creed?" Kurt asked looking at Logan. "He was suppose to be in our class."

"Possibly ditched class or somethin...," Logan said then looked around.

"DAMN YOU CREED!" A voice screamed.

The two boys looked to see Heather chasing Creed. In his hand was Heather's messenger bag and in his other hand was a black notebook. He put on the messenger bag and started flipping through the pages. She continued to chase him growling and shouting at him to give her stuff back. Logan let out a sigh then smirked.

"Well they make a cute couple," He said.

"You say that to their faces and they'll both stab you in the heart," Kurt said snickering.

Finally Heather caught up with Creed and was able to get her bag back. However Creed still held her notebook looking at every page. Then a smirk came across his face and he started dangling the notebook in front of her face.

"Aw what a cute picture of you and that blondie in homeroom," He said in a taunting tone.

"Give that back Creed!" Heather said trying to take it.

"Looks like you're quite found of him too."

"Creed give it to me now or else I'll kick your balls so hard they'll fall off!"

Creed didn't buy her threat and started destroying her notebook. She stood there in shock as he ripped up the notebook. Her eyes widen which soon started to fill with tears. Creed started laughing out of victory not caring that she was crying. As he started taunting her, he didn't quite notice that her tears were not from sadness and defeat. Oh no. Far from that. After two seconds, she yanked out pepper spray from her backpack then sprayed it into his eyes and kicked him in the nuts.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY HARD WORK!" She said her eyes still filled with tears.

"She's crying because?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her emotions get screwed up," Logan said calmly. "Whenever she gets angry she starts crying. I never bothered asking. I always assumed that all chicks have that problem."

When Heather walked off holding the remains of her notebook in her arms, Creed walked towards them wincing. A smirk grew on Logan's face when Creed stood in front of him. He shaked his head before pointing at Logan growling.

"Tell anyone about that and you're dead," He said then walked off.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Logan said then looked up at Kurt. "Hey we better get to class."

Kurt nodded then held Logan's hand then walked off.

**(...I...hate....this....chapter.... I hate how it came out I hate it I hate it I hate it. IT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH THOUGH! ...yeah this is when the break is over or somethin. Guess what happened when Kurt came back....give you a hint, the last sentence is a dead give away. I hope Heather didn't become a Mary sue in here...she gets mentioned way too many times....next chapter she will not be here)**


	6. authors note

**Okay...i just noticed...how completely stupid the last chapter was and how CONFUSING it was. So I'm going to say it here since I'm too lazy to rewrite that! Anyway I made a whole lot of mistakes because I was trying to get that chapter over with. The next day before lunch Kurt asked Logan out. Just saying that now. Didn't put it in. Felt lazy and too pissed off at this story to make sense. Heather got a power, she becomes a wolf girl but can't control forms. Anytime she gets hit she either becomes wolfie or reverts back to her human form. Creed became a teenager because of Magneto. He created a machine after finding out about Logan thanks to Mystique who found out thanks to the brotherhood. So he created a machine that would have the same effects and as Creed said he was the guinea pig. He ran off pissed, met up with Heather, then went there. Now Heather hates him too. Lets see...uh...lots of junk. You know what I'm even lazy to make this. Just sit back and enjoy this. I don't even want to continue this thing anymore. I wanted to write something batman related for a long time. Two have been in my mind really. Hero high school where Batman goes there and gets bullied (I like the heroes getting bullied...but hey there are super heroes there with powers and he has none.) then Joker helps him out. Or....Joker has gone real evil and made Batman fourteen, why fourteen you may ask. Especially since Logan and Snape were victims of Deaging and became fourteen too. The answer. I don't know. I just like fourteen. Never usually went older cept for Voldie. He's eighteen. Eh oh well. Sex scene coming up. Sayin that now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chazz girl: Yeah...this story is fuckin dead.

Logan: *rolls his eyes* Someone decided to fall back into batman and lost all interest in this dumb ass story.

Chazz girl: Shut up I don't like it anymore....

Logan; you even said a couple more chapters.

Chazz girl; THIS STORY IS STUPID I CAN'T WRITE IT ANYMORE! The last story was a fucking piece of shit and I hated how it was going. So I refuse to write anymore of it without any inspiration! This thing was suppose to be fun and it lost all the fun! I've been dying to write something about batman for the longest time ever! Yet I couldn't because this fucking stupid story wasn't finished! So I had to spend SO much time on this story when I hated it every time I wrote it out! So this story is officially over. *points a bazooka at it* wanna help?

Logan; HELL YEAH!

Chazz girl and Logan; *aims the bazooka then fires* Ooh...pretty colors....

Scott: While they go...stare at the 'pretty colors'

chazz girl; Wonder how much damage that cost.

Logan; don't know...How about we aim this at your fans who start complaining about you endin it?

Chazz girl: GREAT IDEA!

Scott; ….*sighs* anyway I am sorry to say that the story will defiantly not continue....quick question why did you guys blow it up? There was no point of it...

Chazz girl and Logan: CAUSE IT'S FUN!

Scott; ...i feel so much smarter around you two...anyway...her newest idea is really....wait what would that be considered?

Chazz girl: what do you mean?

Scott; That idea of yours you had for batman the dark knight or something. Joker and Harvey fall for the same girl. Would that be considered...

Chazz girl; Don't say it! That'll spoil it to EVERYONE!

Scott; And once again people become teenagers....what is your obsession with that anyway?

Chazz girl: *shrugs* I'm a teen I like to write things that involve teenagers because I know how they act more than I know how an adult acts. That and ukes are cuter younger |D

Logan; oh yeah....*points at Chazz girl* That reminds me you like pedophile Joker.

Chazz girl; *!* SHUT UP! ///

Scott; I remember that day dream. Batman became like....what....eleven? Joker had to take care of him because he basically kidnapped him. Then as it went on, batman told Joker something about love. They found the cure, he barely got older only seventeen then they...had their way.

Chazz girl; SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Logan; hehe pervert...you also made Batman the uke.

Chazz girl: *pouts* well....it would be cute...I like Batman being the feminine one...

Logan and Scott; Joker's the one who wore the nurses outfit.

Chazz girl: Batman would look sexy in it too.

Scott: Right...

Chazz girl; hm....maybe I could write a ScottLogan story one day too....

Logan and Scott: Do that and die!

Chazz girl: blah blah blah boring people.

Scott: I'm leaving. -_- *walks off*

Chazz girl: ….wanna blow up some buildings now?

Logan; You do know I'm a super hero right?

Silence

Chazz girl: ….so....

Logan; lets blow up the bank!

Chazz girl: SWEET! BYE BYE! *runs off*


End file.
